


Sanders sides oneshots

by Sammie59610



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie59610/pseuds/Sammie59610
Summary: Just Logicality and Prinxiety oneshots





	1. The crush(Prinxiety)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in here! This is also on my wattpad

Virgil’s POV

Virgil was feeling , well, anxious. He was going to tell Roman about his crush on him. He walked straight up to the prince side, looked him right in the eyes...and he ran. But something Virgil wasn’t expecting happened. Roman followed him.

Romans POV

Roman ran after Virgil, and he ran fast. He looked so upset and it made Roman wants to wrap his arms around the dark trait and kiss him. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to tell him everything will be okay. 

Anxiety finally fell to the ground and sobbed. He told Roman everything that made him upset. He told Roman that he loves him. Roman was so surprised so he looked into Virgil’s beautiful dark eyes and kissed him and Virgil kissed back.

When they pulled apart Roman asked the anxiety filled trait to be his boyfriend to which Virgil replied to with another kiss.

 

Logan and Patton were not surprised when they walked into Romans room and saw the darker trait curled up against the princes chest.


	2. Emotions Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan hates feelings... but maybe they're not that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some good old Logicality fluff. You guys are gonna have t stop me from murdering my friends' boyfriend. The stupid **shole cheated on her and I'm so mad!

"Emotions, the bane of my existence," Logan said to himself as he exited Romans room. He had asked Roman about the things he was feeling and it turned out he had a 'crush' on a certain dad-like trait.

Logan's mind had been filled with things involving Patton. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, hell even his dad jokes made Logan's heart flutter. Logan didn't like it at all.

There was no way Patton, his polar opposite, would like him back. Patton deserved someone like Roman who could give him all the grand gestures or even Virgil who was always nice to him, even when he was rude to Logan and Roman. He didn't deserve the dad-like trait at all.

There was a knock at his door. "come in," Logan told the unknown trait. You'll never believe who walked in. It was the trait that was currently taking over his mind. Patton looked different though. He kept his head down and it looked like he had a sad smile on his face. Logan HAD to figure out what was wrong with his Patton. Wow, possessive much, Logan thought to himself.

Patton who had been looking at the floor finally looked at him with his sad smile and said, "Logan, I know that you don't like emotions but I need help." Who was Logan to deny the adorable trait?

"Anything for you, Patton," Logan told him with a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

Patton then did the unimaginable. (well it was imagined by Logan many times but no one needed to know this) He kissed Logan right on the lips. Logan, who didn't expect to be kissed froze. He didn't know where to put his hands or what he was supposed to do. Patton finally pulled away and Logan expected him to run like people did in the books he read but he didn't.

"Thanks, Logan! I think I figured it out.' Patton said, "I think I definitely have a 'tiny' *cough*huge*cough* crush on you!"

"I think I might return your feelings," Logan replied, "but I think I need to do an experiment to make sure." Logan then pulled Patton by his cardigan and smashed their lips together.

"Logan, will you be my boyfriend?" Patton asked as soon as the pulled apart (they wouldn't have to if it wasn't for this stupid thing called Oxygen.) "Of course!"

Emotions, some may be the bane of his existence, but this one is the reason he lives.


	3. Anxiety Medicine (Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes anxiety medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning main character death. I just finished an exam and I wanted to write but I'm not creative so I asked my friend and she said "death"

Thomas' anxiety was really heightened and he couldn't take it. They tried to help Virgil, they really did but nothing worked. This is why Thomas decided to take the anxiety medicine he had, without the other sides knowledge of course. 

The first day Virgil seemed perfectly fine. He wasn't as anxious as usual. What Thomas didn't know was that the medicine was making Virgil sick.

The second day Virgil got worst. He decided that if it was worst the next day he would tell his Prince.

The third day was worst so Virgil finally told his boyfriend, Roman. Saying Roman was worried was an understatement, he was terrified for his emo. He told Virgil if he didn't start getting better he would go investigate. 

The fourth day Roman investigated but he couldn't find anything so he gave up for the day to cuddle with Virgil hoping he would get better.

It was the tenth day that Roman decided to talk to Thomas. It was their last hope, Virgil was dying. Thomas told him about everything. He told him the medicine was making him better and that he didn't think it was hurting Virgil.

It was a month later and Virgil wasn't getting better. Roman was cuddling him, Patton was crying into Logan's should while he tried to calm him down, and Thomas was breaking down telling Virgil how sorry he was, what made Thomas feel worse was that Virgil actually forgave him.

Virgil didn't want to die, but at least he did in the arms of his Prince...


	4. Emotions (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are the bane of his existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote my “Emotions” one shot to be Analogical for someone on Tumblr so I thought o should add it

Emotions, the bane of my existence, Logan thought to himself as he exited Romans room. He had asked Roman about something he had been feeling and it turned out he had a crush on a certain emo.

Logans mind had been filled with things involving Virgil. His eyes, his smirk, his laugh, even the way his hair fell over his eyes made Logan’s heart flutter. Logan didn’t like it at all.

There was no way Virgil would ever like him back. He deserved someone like Roman who could give him all the grand gestures, or even Patton who always took care of the emo nightmare.

There was a knock at Logan’s door that interrupted his thoughts. “Come in,” Logan said to the unknown person at his door. You’ll never believe who walked through Logan’s door. It was Virgil.

Virgil looked pretty much the same except for the fact that he had tears in his eyes. Logan ‘had’ to find out what was wrong with ‘his’ Virgil. Wow possessive much?

Virgil looked Logan in the eyes and said “Lo, I know you don’t really like emotions but can you help me?” Who was Logan to deny that? So of course he agreed. 

Virgil then did the unimaginable (well Logan had imagined it many times) he kissed Logan right on the lips. Logan who didn’t expect this froze. Virgil pulled away and Logan expected to see Virgil run like the people did in the books he read, but he didn’t.

Virgil looked down shyly and said, “Yeah, I think I definitely have a time *cough huge cough* crush on you.”

“I think I may return your feelings but I must do an experiment first,” Logan then pulled Virgil back into a kiss that lasted longer than the last.

Emotions, they may be the bane of his existence, but this one is the reason he lives


	5. Ik hou van je (Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wants to confess his feelings to Patton, and what’s a better way to do that than in a different language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend is Dutch so that’s how I know how to say these two phrases.

Logan had developed feelings for a certain cardigan wearing trait and decided that today was the day he would confess. 

Logan knew that Patton wouldn’t judge him for something he couldn’t control like feelings, but Logan still wasn’t sure how Patton would feel. That is why Logan decided he was going to confess in a different language. That language also happened to be Dutch.

Before he knew it he was standing at Patton’s door knocking. When the door opened Logan saw Patton smiling brightly at him.

“Logan, come in!” Patton said opening the door wider so Logan could get through, “What do you need Lo?”

“Um... well... I... I have something to tell you...” Patton looked slightly worried at Logan’s words. “Don’t worry Pat. It’s nothing bad.” Logan told him quickly.

“Alright, here goes,” Logan said quietly, “Ik hou van je, Patton.”

At first Patton looked confused but that quickly changed when Patton smiled and said “Ik hou ook van jou.”

Logan frowned, “How do you know Dutch?”

“I just told you that I return your feelings and you want to know how I know Dutch?” Patton replied laughing.

“You really love me?” Logan asked him shyly.

“Of course I do, Lo! I have for a while!” At those word Logan grabbed Patton by his cardigan and planted his lips on the others.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Patton”


	6. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a crush on Virgil so he though what’s a better way to catch the one that could be the love of his life than to flirt with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long for me to update but I really not feeling very creative.

“What are you doing later, Princey?” Virgil asked.

Roman smirked, “Hopefully you.” 

“I’m being serious!” Virgil said blushing.

“So am I!” Roman then walked away.

Virgil went to his room to think. Did Roman like him? If he did why? He was Anxiety! There was nothing special about him. Virgil was deep in though when there was a knock at his door. “Come in!” He screamed.

“Hey Virgil.” Roman said.

“Ugh! Roman, what do you want?!” Virgil asked.

“You.” And with that Roman left.

Virgil sat there until he gathered the courage to get up and knock on Roman’s door.

“It’s open.” Roman called so Virgil opened the door and walked up to Roman.

“You want me?” Virgil asked the prince who only nodded. “Then you can have me.” Virgil then pushed Roman in the bed and kissed him until he had to pull back for air.

“I really like you Virgil.”

“I really like you too Ro.”


	7. Marry Me (Logicality) songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic where Logan proposes to Patton by singing “Marry me” by Jason Derulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though “what’s an easy fanfiction idea I can write?” And here’s what I came up with

“Patton dear, I have a surprise for you!” Logan yelled and as soon as he did he heard Patton running to his room.

“You got me a present Lo!” Patton asked and Logan could see the awe on his face.

“Of course dear.” Logan then started to sing.

105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

Logan looked at Patton briefly to see that huge smile on his face that he loves oh so much.

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

Patton loved watching Logan’s singing and he felt special being the only one Logan would sing for.

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

Patton was shocked to hear Logan say those words but he refused to say anything until his honeybee finished the song.

How many guys in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You’re the love of my life

Logan was getting more nervous the more he sang but he kept going anyway.

 

You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won’t be able to ask you loud enough  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, boy I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Would you marry me baby  
105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

“So what do you say Patton? Will you marry me?” Logan asked nervously only to have Patton tackle him in a hug and kiss him. 

“Of course I’ll marry you honeybee!” Patton squealed as Logan pulled him in for another kiss.


	8. Follow me on tumblr?

I’m getting back into writing so I made a tumblr where you can send me prompts to write! So follow me if you want! My username is @Sammie2367


End file.
